Użytkownik:GROM9916
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121230235735/slugterra/pl/images/c/ca/Opening_Doc.png O mnie Ulubione seriale/serie, te bierzące: *Fairy Tail!! *Ranczo Dawniej oglądane, ale dalej ulubione, z którymi miło spędziłem czas: *Transformers Prime *Vampire Knight *Mirai Nikki *Ben 10 Omniverse *Total Drama: All Stars *Slugterra - mimo wszystko, już od dawna jakoś szczególnie się tym nie interesuję Cześć, jestem Mateusz. Mam 14 lat. Bardzo lubię Slugterrę oraz Ranczo (najlepsze polskie filmowe dzieło). Jeszcze bardziej jednak lubię Fairy Tail!! Interesuję się czasopismem naukowym "Świat na dłoni", są w nim ciekawe informacje i zagadnienia. Daję ludziom szansę, a jak czegoś nie wiedzą, nie wyśmiewam, tylko staram się pomóc. 'Ulubione utwory muzyczne' Obecnie: *Fairy Tail - Opening 11 *Fairy Tail - Battle Music *Skillet - Rebirthing *Fairy Tail - Ending 6 *Fairy Tail - Opening 10 *Fairy Tail - Opening 9 *Fairy Tail - Opening 8 Dawniej: kolejność nie określa tutaj tego, jak bardzo lubię je, tylko od jak dawna słuchałem *Skillet - Awake and Alive *Nightcore - Another Way Out *Simon Curtis - Super Psycho Love *Korn - Falling Away From Me *Mrs. Hyde - Halestorm *Mirai Nikki AMV - Phenomenon *Mirai Nikki AMV - Goodbye *Ngihtcore - iNSaaNiTY *Nightcore (Faylan) - Dead END *Faylan - Dead END *Misuzu Togashi - You are Your Life's Leading Part, so Walk with Confidence *Mai Aizawa - Brilliant Immitation *OLDCODEX - Reject *YUI feat. Yousei Teikoku - Herrscher *Annabel - Perfect Trap *Nirgilis - Crazy For You *Alice Rokugen - The Song of a Certain Truth *Faylan - RED Love *Aki Hata - Cries of Avici (6) *Aki Hata - THIRD/Antares Cr302 *Yuuki - Never End *Ishida Shokichi - Running For You Live *Cash Cash - I Like It Loud *Skillet - Monster *Yousei Teikoku - Kuusou Mesorogiwi *Macklemore feat. Ryan Lewis - Can't Hold Us Lyrics *Morandi - Everytime We Touch *PSY - GENTLEMAN *PSY - Gangnam Style *Inna - Tonight *Carolina Marques feat. Flo Rida feat. Dale Saunders - Sing La La La *Housetwins feat. Carplit feat. Lio - The Night *Dj Antoine - Sky Is The Limit *Dj Antoine - Bella Vita *Sharon Doorson - High On Your Love *Remady feat. Manu-L - Holidays *Dj Antoine feat. Mad Mark - Broadway *Blue Cafe - DENDIX *Infernal - Can't go back *David Guetta - Play Hard *Carlprit - Fiesta *Selena Gomez - Slow Down *Mika Candys feat. Sandra Wild - Sunshine *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *Remady feat. Manu-L - Higher Ground *Michael Mind Project feat. Dante Thomas - Nothing Lasts Forever *BURNS - Lies *Armin Van Buuren feat. Trevor Guthire - This Is What It Feels Like *Nicco feat. Dank - Inot The Light *Mike Candys feat. Antonella Rocco - Night To Remember *Bodybanger feat. Linda Teodosiu - Out Of Control *LaRoxx Project - Sunshine Love (normalny i remix) *Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull - Live It Up (normalny i remix) *Mirami feat. LayZee - Summer Dreams *Liviu Hodor feat. Mona - Sweet Love *Aslan feat. Marina - Tell Me *LaRoxx - Project Jabba Jabba *Pachanga - One Milions *Pachanga - Baila Mami *Pachanga - Calienta *Pachanga - Final *Pachanga - Loco (remix) *Pachanga - Muevelo *Pachanga - Provocalo *Pachanga feat. Sean Paul - Como Estas *Pachanga - Porque No *Pachanga - Shake Ya Ass *Pachanga - I don't like Reggaeton *Pachanga - Hispano Style *Don Omar feat. Pitbull - Pobre Diabla thumb|147px 'Użytkownicy warci poznania:' Kolejność w miarę przypadkowa *Użytkownik:Bella Wolf *Użytkownik:Karune Kodoku *Użytkownik:LusSia *Użytkownik:Raixo *Użytkownik:25kubalok *Użytkownik:SeriousGranade *Użytkownik:Slugling *Użytkownik:Kwiatek2345625 *Użytkownik:Wróbelica Tano *Użytkownik:Zamrażaczka *Użytkownik:Lilka192 *Użytkownik:Quickforce *Użytkownik:Kryształek *Użytkownik:Arachnet *Użytkownik:Śluzakomaniak *Użytkownik:Cubersubzero12 *Użytkownik:Slugmaniak478 *Użytkownik:Kicia100XD *Użytkownik:Gravitty *Użytkownik:Kacpi44430 *Użytkownik:Francio30 *Użytkownik:Samara16 *Użytkownik:Rawixo *Użytkownik:RainbowWizard *Użytkownik:ProHarez - może i szkodził SW, ale tak to można było fajnie z nim pogadać na jakiś temat 'Czarna Lista' *'Brat Śluzakomaniaka' - za to co zrobił na jego koncie i za każdą osobę jaką wyzwał. 'Ulubione śluzaki:' Najwięksi Faworyci *Medyk *Pajęczak *Skałowiec *Pnączniak *Infurnus *Zamrażacz Inni ulubieńcy *Magik *Sonic *Tazerling *Antyprądniak *Geogłaz *Bubbaleone *Wytapiacz *Zawrotnik *Kryształek *Zderzak *Blastipede *Hoverbug *Tormato *Armashelt *Sliren *Hipnotyzer *Strachoduch 'Ulubione ghule:' *Smugglet *Darkfurnus *Goon Doc *Terrarix Gra na czacie - Matt Mystogan Jellal Proust 'Moje śluzaki' *'Medyk' (Protektor) - czeka w wyznaczonym miejscu i pomaga śluzakom, które są ranne. *'Flopper' (Bloker) - pomaga Hipnie, gdy trzeba rozdzielić lub związać śluzaki. *'Skałowiec' (Szrapnel) - nie wytrzyma chwili spokoju, lubi wybuchy. Dlatego tak jak Kieł dostaje czasem po głowie. *'Zderzak' (Rogacz) - lubi ćwiczyć walkę z Przebijakiem. Lubi go, lecz jest nieco przybity faktem, że Przebijak jest lepszy. *'Wytapiacz' (Spalacz) - Lider, wytapia wiele obiektów dla śluzaków, lubiany przez innych. *'Flaringo' (Totomaru) - mimo bycia zaledwie Flaringiem potrafi bardzo dobrze panować nad ogniem. *'Tormato' (Aera) - cicha i spokojna, a gdy wpadnie w szał, nie do zatrzymania. *'Zębacz' (Kieł) - lubi gryźć wiele obiektów. Czasem dostaje za to po głowie (dosłownie). *'Tazerling' (Laxus) - wredny i bezlitosny mistrz miotania piorunami. *'Bubbaleone' (Rozdymka) - zawsze czysta, bawi małe Fingery bańkami mydlanymi. *'Neozakażacz' (Toksyna) - bywa czasem złośliwa. *'Wzdętośluzak' (Smrodzik) - trochę capi od niego, dlatego biedak jest skazany na samotność. *'Zamrażacz' (Cyrokin) - zimny śluzak o ciepłym duchu. *'Hoverbug' (Lotnia) - jako jedyna potrafi latać, czym może imponować. *'*Pnączniak' (Ciernik) - lubi przyrodę, medytuje wśród grzybów. *'Dirt Urchin '(Iglak) - śluzaki lubią z nim rozmawiać, ale na odległość. *'*Żelek' (Pluskwa) - lepki śluzak, bywa namolna, zwłaszcza gdy się przylepi do kogoś. *'Sand Angler' (Wydma) - siedzi''' całe dnie zagrzebana w''' '''piachu, niewiele o''' '''niej wiadomo. *'''Phosphoro (Neonówka) - boi się ciemności. *'*Toxis' (Reisuke "Rei") - sympatyczny i radosny, ale w razie potrzeby sadystyczny mistrz toksycznych pułapek, często zachowuje się jak dzieciak. *'Szybkolot '(Sztuczka) - lubi się odbijać, całe dnie ćwiczy. *'Pajęczak' (Sieciarz) - snuje przydatną sieć, lubiany przez inne śluzaki. *'Strachoduch' (Widmo) - straszy śluzaki dla żartu. Czasem za to obrywa. *'Hypnogriff' (Hipna) - Liderka,' '''wszyscy boją się z nią zadzierać, ze względu na jej hipnotyczne moce. Pani sprawiedliwości, bywa jednak czasem rozkojarzona i zamyślona. *'*Infurnus''' (Predaking) - przyjaciel Popielika, pomaga mu i broni go. *'Slicksilver' (Erza) - twarda śluzaczka o silnym pancerzu, ale ma też uczuciową stronę. *'Kryształek' (Virgo) - samica, kopie świetne tunele. *'Robośluzak' (Bender) - Lider, umie przetłumaczyć śluzaczą mowę na nasz język i wyświetlić tekst na ekranie zamontowanym na swoim ciele. *'Antyprądniak' (Grom) - Lider, sprawiedliwy, rzadko się pojawia. *'Armashelt' (Przebijak) - lubi ćwiczyć walkę z Rogaczem. *'Lavalynx' (Eruptor) - symaptyczny ale łatwo ulega gniewowi. *'Geogłaz' (Rubin) - robi złośliwe żarty śluzakom, znielubiany przez wielu. Igra z każdym, nie ma jednak szans z Minene, ani z Laxusem. *'Negashade' (Mist Gun) - cichy, tajemniczy i potężny. *'AquaBeek' (Juvia) - samica o skomplikowanym charakterze, a ponadto mistrzyni we władaniu wodą. *'Granatnik' (Lont) - cichy śluzak, jednak umie wybuchnąć nagle gniewem. *'Enigmo' (Mistyk) - tajemniczy i dziwny śluzak cierpiący na osobowości wielorakie: **'Mistyk' - główna osobowość i fajny kumpel. **'Tsubaki' - słabo widząca fanatyczka religijna, gromadząca wokół siebie kult. **'Hentai' - walnięta, zboczona osobowość, dawniej cały czas władała Mistykiem. *'Polero' (Dwoik) - dziwny śluzak, raz uprzejmy i sympatyczny, innym razem wredny i szalony. *'Fandango' (Kamado) - ma w sobie pokłady ogromnej mocy, chętna do pomocy i podzielenia się mocą, dobroduszna, ale też bardzo wrażliwa. *'Makobreaker' (Zębacz) - żartowniś lubiący gryźć rzeczy, zaprzyjaźniony z Kłem. *'Thugglet' (Iraper) - lubiący robić żarty i kawały iluzjami. *'Gazzer' (SweetTooth) - zawsze radosny, aż do szaleństwa, niezależnie od sytuacji. *'Hexlet' (Traper) - żartownić, robi śluzakom żarty poprzez powodowanie u nich pecha. *'Sonic' (Wendy) - nieśmiała i sympatyczna śluzaczka, umei efektownie walczyć oraz leczyć obrażenia. *'Sliren' (Lullaby) - śpiewu używa do złośliwości. *'Mimikiy' (Ogoniasty) - kopiuje wszystko co popadnie. *'Lariat' (Harpun) - lubi huśtać się na lepkich lianach oraz bawić na nich fingery. *'Velocimorf Blastipede' (Minene) - wybuchowa śluzaczka, magazynuje wyrzucone po transformacji bomby, mogąc dokonywać wielu ataków. Podobna do Minene z "MN" pdo względem zachowania. Liderka. Zmorfowała. *'Diggrix' - zakopany w ziemi, cichy, nieśmiały, na razie niewiele o nim wiemy. Zarezerwowanie imiona.: *Ur *Ultear *'Trapka i Brit' (Hexlety) - fingerki Trapera i Britney (Hexlet Lilka192), należą też do Lilki. 'Moce' *'Nierozerwalność' - wytrzymałość uniemożliwiająca wyrwanie, poodcinanie, połamanie lub rozerwanie kończyn ani innych ważnych elementów ciała. Da się tylko ranić do krwi. *'Zaklęcie Podmiany Śluzaka' - pełni ufkncję blastera. Wyciągnięcie rąk przed siebie pozwala stworzyć przed użytkownikiem niewielki magiczny krąg, z której zostale wystrzelony przetransformowany śluzak. Krąg kolorami odpowiada przyszykowanemu śluzakowi, dodatkowo pojawiają się w niej symbole typu śluzaka (np.: Lód) 'Mój strój' *Czarne buty, mające u góry przewiązane "bandaże" (inspirowane storjem Mystogana) *Czarne długie spodnie. *Granatowa koszula z długim rękawem, przy rękawach też "bandaże" *Coś w rodzaju małej granatowej chorągiewki przyszytej do prawego ramienia koszuli, na chorągiewce znajduje się biały znak Fairy Tail *Normalna skóra. *Niebieskie tęczówki. *Niebieskie włosy, rozczochrane (jak Mystogan). *Czerwony znak Fairy Tail na prawym policzku. 'Moja kryjówka' . Medyk.JPG|Protektor Dzielny Klusek.JPG|Bloker Skałowiec z przodu.JPG|Szrapnel Rammstone Charging.png|Rogacz Atakujący wytapiacz.jpg|Spalacz (przywódca) Flaringo 100 km..png|Popielik Auć, Tormato znokautowany.JPG|Aera ThresherTran..JPG|Kieł Tazerling.png|Laxus Inny Bubbaleone leci.JPG|Rozdymka Neotoxx.png|Toksyna Śmierdziel.JPG|Smrodzik ZamrażaczTran..JPG|Cyrokin Transformacja Hoverbuga.JPG|Lotnia Vinedrill.JPG|Ciernik Wystraszony Brudny Łobuz.JPG|Iglak Żelek Eli`a.JPG|Pluskwa DustpuffTran..JPG|Wydma Phosphoro2.JPG|Neonówka Toxis.jpg|Rei Szybkolot Eli`a.JPG|Sztuczka Krawiec robi sieć.JPG|Sieciarz Strachoduch2.JPG|Widmo Hipnotyzer..png|Hipna (przywódczyni) Burpy2.png|Predaking Slicksiver 100km.png|Erza Kryształek transformacja.jpg|Virgo Robo-Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG|Bender (przywódca) Exmitter slug.png|Grom (przywódca) Armashelt.png|Przebijak Lavalinx z białymi oczami.JPG|Eruptor Geoshard Eli`a po wyszczale.JPG|Rubin InkdevilHopRock.JPG|Mist Gun i Szrapnel What - Beeker 02.JPG|Juvia Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Lont Enigmo radosny z aurą.JPG|Mistyk Polero Mucha.JPG|Dwoik Trzy fandango.PNG|Kamado Shark.jpg|Zębacz Ucieszony Loki.png|Iraper Transformacja Sminka z bliska.JPG|SweetTooth Medykraast.JPG|Protektor i Traper Sonic transformacja.JPG|Wendy ŚpiewającySliren.JPG|Lullaby Wściekły Mimkiy.png|Ogoniasty LariatTran..JPG|Harpun Głowa Śluzaczątka z bliska.JPG|Trapka/Brit Minene protoforma od Kubaloka.jpg|Minene protoforma (autor: 25kubalok) Diggrix Protoform.png Mój wkład * wkład Linki http://www.cda.pl/video/87080e0/Gnijaca-Panna-Mloda-Lektor-PL http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons http://pl.mixed-slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/Bermuder http://www.potegaumyslu.pun.pl/moce-8.htm http://zyciepo-zyciu.blog.pl/ http://creativecommons.org/ http://podint.w.of.pl/nauka/angielski/category/gramatyka/formy/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBucCNH78q4 http://technicznapomoc.w.interia.pl/kody%20kolorow%20w%20rgb.htm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyvBhY3Ydis http://fuckyeahuryuuminene.tumblr.com/ http://www.fairytail.wbijam.pl/pierwsza_seria.html